Falling Out
by JulesSC
Summary: Edward and Bella succumb to passion before the wedding. Serious consequences occurs, and Edward and Bella comes to a falling out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay, I know I'm supposed to be working on A New Beginning, and I am. I haven't posted in a while because of finals. Which, undoubtedly, I failed. Not self-pity. Just a prediction. Sigh. I suck. But see, I'm working on my own novel, a series consisting of six to seven books, and I've got the layout already. During one of my books, the hero and heroine get into a major falling out, and I wasn't sure of the reception to that. If my books actually get published, and get a fan base of course. Again, I'm not psychic, so this is not a prediction. Wish I have an Alice right now…

So I thought, what better way to see how it would work out than to test it out on Edward and Bella themselves? They're together all the time, but they have their own issues. It's not entirely improbable that this would happen to them…Alright, maybe not after they're married, but it's probable during Eclipse. P.S. Who else hated Jacob in that book?

Alright, alright, I'm writing too much without actually getting into the story. Tell me what you think, and please try not to kill me when you read this. It's got angst in it, and I wanted to make sure you all know that Edward and Bella get a happy ending in here. Of COURSE they do, I love them, remember??

_**Disclaimer:**__My God, if only. Then I wouldn't have to suffer the embarrassment of failing my finals. Again. I think I'd go into depression after the results are released…I'm counting on that, actually. So, the answer is no, I don't own Twilight or any of the amazing characters. SM does. I'm just borrowing for some fun. And personal experiments. Oh, not in _that_ way, get your mind out of the gutter!_

**Chapter 1: The Calm Before the Storm**

_Bella's POV_

I was in the bathroom, brushing my hair when I heard the doorbell. I bit my lip, hiding my smile. I knew it was Edward. He rarely used the door, but tonight, he has to.

He's taking me out to dinner.

On a real date.

He wanted to take me to the restaurant we'd gone to the first time, in Port Angeles. I hadn't objected. Though, I hoped the waitress had gotten herself fired by now.

Setting my brush beside the sink, I thought back over the last few weeks. It has been so blissful, so wonderfully perfect. Without even realizing what I was doing, I reached inside my shirt, fingering the ring Edward had given me in his house-_in his bedroom_, I corrected myself internally, and saw myself flush with pleasure in the mirror.

It was his mother's ring, so it was old fashioned. Edward had teased me about it when I first saw it, but I could see that he really was anxious to see if I liked it. I chuckled to myself.

Silly vampire.

Of course I did. I love old fashioned things, he should have figured it out by now.

"Bella," I heard Charlie call out my name.

"Coming!"

I looked at myself once more in the mirror. I hadn't really known what to wear, according to Alice. So she had come over at the most ungodly hour and forced me to try on every single one of my outfits. Then she had thrown her hands in the air and dragged me off to shop for a new outfit.

I found that highly unhealthy, shopping for one event, and I had told her this. Her only response was a look that was halfway between a glare and a laughing fit.

We had scoured the mall in Olympia until she found me this outfit. The moment she looked at it, she grinned. "Edward's going to _love _you in that, Bella!"

I had been unnerved by her devious grin, but I didn't think too much of it. Now I was just plain nervous.

It was a deep blue dress, Edward's favorite color on me. It didn't have an overbearingly plunging neckline, for which I am thankful for. But it did have an open back, all the way to just above my hips, and the dress ended just above my knees.

Taking a deep, steadying breath I knew he could hear all the way from the living room, I threw the door to the bathroom open and rushed down the stairs.

Edward and Charlie were in the living room, as I had expected. Charlie had the game on, but his eyes weren't exactly trained on the screen. He kept sipping his beer and shooting looks at Edward. I noticed that every time he did, his eyes narrowed a tiny bit. I groaned internally. If I noticed it from the stairs, Edward must have noticed it from where he was sitting, pretending to be unperturbed by all of this.

I knew it still upsets him, that Charlie would still be angry at him after all this time. And I knew he couldn't blame Charlie because he blamed himself as well. I wished I could make him forgive himself for what he did last year. He had already explained the reasons behind his actions, and I didn't need anything more, now that I have him with me.

A lot has happened since then. Jake and I had become friends, and Edward and Jake-while being stubborn about wanting to kill each other-had accepted that they were both a part of my life.

I'm engaged, and though this struck fear in me every time it's mentioned, or every time I think about it, I can't help but feel a tiny bit happy to think that I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen in a few months.

Okay, I get more than a tiny bit happy. Edward and I were going to be together, officially. And though I'm not a big fan of marriages, I'm excited anyway. And not just about the walking down the aisle part, either. In fact, I'm more excited about the wedding night. And the fact that after our marriage, I would be joining Edward and the Cullens in eternity.

What could be better than this?

Edward saw me first-he had heard the pitter patter of my feet even though I had tried to make as little sound as possible. Well, I was only human. For now.

I had the pleasure of seeing his eyes popping as he looked at the dress I was wearing. I grinned at him sheepishly. No matter what Alice said, it unnerved me to be wearing something like this. And as pleasurable as it is to see Edward so taken by it, it scared me a little.

"Hi, Edward," I whispered, though I knew he could hear me. Damn vampire hearing. And then he flashed me my favorite crooked smile, and I was done for. I swear I stopped breathing.

Tearing my gaze from him, I managed to restart my heart.

I cleared my throat and spoke louder for Charlie's benefit. "Dad, we're going to go, okay?" I rushed to the kitchen table to grab my jacket. There was no need for Charlie to see the back of my dress. I knew for a fact he wouldn't let me out of the house if he saw it. Not that I'd actually comply…I am eighteen already. I'd just prefer it if Edward and I could leave without Charlie turning purple and sputtering out insults.

I managed to slide the jacket on before Charlie came into the kitchen, followed by Edward. Looking at the front of my dress was already causing Charlie half an aneurysm. "Bella…" He brought his hand up to rub his reddening neck.

Raising an eyebrow, I smiled. "See you later, Charlie," I tugged at Edward's hand, eager to leave the house before Charlie came to his senses and start acting the father.

"Wait!" Charlie called out, just as I was opening the front door.

I groaned, letting my head drop. Edward chuckled, and kissed me on the cheek swiftly before Charlie even stepped out of the kitchen. "No escaping him tonight, love," he whispered.

He straightened up just as Charlie appeared in the hallway. "I want you back by eleven, Isabella," he glared at me, then shifted his gaze to Edward.

Three years ago, I would have thought he looked slightly scary. But he's got nothing on Edward's anger.

Edward only smiled, and nodded. "Of course, sir. Don't worry, she'll be safe with me."

I rolled my eyes at the both of them. "Great. Now that we've got the testosterone spill all cleared up, let's go!" I glared at Edward again, only to receive another chuckle. To my surprise, even Charlie laughed.

"Have fun," Charlie called out. I could hear him muttering, "But not too much fun," under his breath.

I rolled my eyes again as I closed the door behind us. I smiled when I saw Edward's Volvo in the driveway. Edward opened the door for me and I slid in. I hadn't even blinked when he was already beside me, beaming down at me.

"You look beautiful, Bella," he whispered, leaning in closer to kiss me. My heart skipped a beat as he pressed his marble lips to mine. I gasped into his mouth. It's been such a long time, it seems, that we've done this. The past four days had been sunny, and he'd taken the time to go hunting with Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle. Today was the first time I'd seen him in four days and three nights.

When he pulled away, I was flushed crimson. I gripped at his shirt. "I missed you," I told him sincerely.

Edward smiled at me, and brushed his lips against my forehead. "And I've missed you," he told me. "Let's get going, or we'll miss our reservation." I nodded and let him go reluctantly.

I wonder what it would be like to join him for a hunt. I've never once seen him feed. I had wanted to, time and again, though I've only mentioned it to him once. When I'd first found out about him, and what he really is, I'd asked him if I could see him hunt. He'd gotten…Angry, I suppose, was the right word. Fearful. He'd said that as a human, if I were to see him hunt, he could lose control and attack me instead. He didn't want to risk that.

I knew he thought of himself as a monster. But how can he when he thinks of protecting me all the time? When he takes every precaution possible to make sure that I'm safe? It scares him to see me hurt, and I love him all the more because of it.

"What are you thinking, Bella?" he asked me softly, pulling me out of my reverie.

I smiled. It frustrated him that he couldn't read my mind. "I was thinking of hunting," I replied, turning to look at him. I saw surprise in his warm, golden eyes. "I was thinking how it would feel like to hunt."

He looked pained all of a sudden. "Bella…It, this life, it comes with a price. If you don't-"

I placed a hand on his arm. "Edward, you're not getting out of spending eternity with me because you feel guilty," I told him. "I love you, and while I might be the first vampire in history who faints at the sight of blood, that's not going to stop me."

Suddenly he was roaring with laughter. "I highly doubt you'd faint at the sight of blood, Bella," he chuckled, regaining his composure.

I grinned at him. I was glad I was able to bring him out of his gloomy mood. He'd been more and more reflective lately, and I know this is because he's upset I will change my mind after I've been changed. I sighed inwardly. He doesn't understand that the only thing that would ever kill me, really kill me, is being without him. Doesn't he know that by now? If anything, our rocky time apart should have given him a hint.

I struggled, trying not to think about it. I know now that what he said, and did, was only to protect me. In his mind, he thought he would put me in danger if he stayed with me. It didn't change the fact that it hurt.

That period of my life I would gladly forget.

Before I even realized it, we were already at La Bella Italia. I tugged off the seatbelt, and when I reached for the door, Edward was already pulling it open. I smiled at him as I took his hand, letting him lead me into the restaurant.

The host was a different girl this time, but she showed even more appreciation towards Edward that the last one. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and slap her hard, several times. Finally, we were left alone. Then I noticed that we were seated in the same booth as the previous time we were here.

"You know, you're incredibly adorable when you're jealous," Edward told me, reaching out to wrap his arm around my waist.

I glared at him half-heartedly. "I _wasn't_ jealous," I insisted.

He only smiled infuriatingly. "Um-hmm."

I was about to retort when our server arrived. Definitely different that the one we had last time. This server was male. He glanced at Edward, then smiled at me. I smiled back, confused. Why hadn't he smiled at Edward, too? Maybe he was afraid. I'll admit, only in my head, that Edward can be scary when he wants to be. I just thought that servers had to be friendly to all customers.

"Hello," he greeted me. "My name is Ben, and I'll be your server tonight."

I ordered a coke, and Ben sidled away.

When I turned to face Edward again, he was scowling at the spot where Ben was at. I waved a hand in front of his face. "Edward? What's wrong?" I felt my eyebrows pull together.

"He was having some very explicit thoughts about you," he spat out.

I blushed. "Oh." Now I wished I hadn't asked. I didn't know Ben, but he was our server for the night. How was I supposed to look him in the eye after this? Couldn't Edward have said that he was just jealous?

Suddenly a smile tugged at my lips. "Hey! You're jealous!" I exclaimed, resting my chin on his shoulder, and poking him in the chest lightly. Not that he could feel it.

Edward faced me with surprised eyes, then he frowned again. "Of course I am. I could hear his thoughts, see images of you…He was degrading you!"

I chuckled, shaking my head. "He's being a male. Aren't you supposed to be used to it by now? It's been a hundred years," I reminded him.

"Not for us," he retorted. I was still chuckling, so he folded his arms indignantly across his stone chest. "Alright, how would you like it if our host were to come by right now?" I sobered up instantly, glaring, while he grinned, knowing he'd stumped me into silence.

When Ben came back, with my coke, however, he was less than friendly of course. Just to stop him from anything life-threatening, I ordered a plate of carbonara.

"Edward," I groaned, after Ben had left with my order. "Would you stop it with the death glares? I'm sure you scared him enough, now forget him."

Edward sighed, and rested his chin on my shoulder, kissing my neck lightly. I shivered at his touch. "Alright, love. I'm sorry. After all these years, jealousy is still a very hard thing for me to conquer…You bring out the human in me, Bella. It's been a long time."

I smiled, then patted his hand. "It's alright, Edward. I'd just like to focus a little bit more on us, and a little bit less on hormonal boy over there."

He snorted, dissolving in a fit of laughter. Controlling himself, he bent and gave me a kiss, brushing his lips ever so gently against mine. When he made to pull away, I groaned, and grabbed at his shirt, tugging him closer.

I felt his icy lips on mine, firmer, stronger and sighed. His sweet scent was enveloping me. I find it so hard to form a coherent sentence when he does that. Then he parted his own lips and my eyes flew open in shock. We've never done that before. He's always pulled away too quickly for my own liking, and here he was, tongue probing my lips to part. My lids drifted shut as I gave in, and I tasted him now. He was like candy, icy and sweet, and never too much.

I heard someone clearing their throat, and we reluctantly pulled back. It was Ben, our server. He was holding my plate of carbonara, and he placed it on the table in front of me, an annoyed look on his face. "Enjoy," he muttered, though his tone was less warmer than before.

"I think you were right about him," I managed to choke out. Edward smoothed his hand down the front of his shirt, equally as out of breath as me, and laughed slightly.

I picked up my fork and started on my carbonara. The truth was, I'd like nothing more than to grab Edward and rush us out of here, go someplace private and continue what we had been doing just moments ago.

But Edward wanted to wait until our wedding night, and I had to give him that. But our wedding night? We had just gotten engaged. Our wedding was supposed to take place after graduation. That's months away.

I groaned inwardly, and dropped my fork. I took my coke and sipped it, trying to cool the heat in the pit of my stomach.

All I knew was, it was going to be a long night.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

After I was done with the carbonara, and the dessert, we were ready to leave. I was still uncomfortable with the fact that I ate while Edward just sat and watched. He must have been bored. So I was glad that we were leaving.

Though, I was very happy we came. The night was perfect. Edward and I had talked, about our plans after graduation, about college. He told me he wanted to take me to Europe for our honeymoon, see if we could travel a little before my time as a human is up. I found it funny and exciting at the same time that if we were to go to Europe, the only time we would be able to do anything in plain sight would be during nighttime.

When our server came back to give us our receipt, he was still flirting with me. If I had needed Edward's help before in understanding his words and gestures, I certainly didn't need them now. And if he interpreted my reaction to him as a good thing, then he was clearly mistaken. All he did was irritate me a little more every time he came by, and now I just had a migraine. Edward wasn't doing much better, minus the migraine, of course.

When I stood up, Ben was an inch apart from me. "If you ever decide you're done with him, call me, huh?" he grinned. I fought the urge to retch at his breath.

He had whispered his words to me but, of course, Edward had heard it all. "She won't be _done_ with me! We're getting _married_, you imbecile. Get away from my fiancée!"

I shot Ben a disgusted look, and grabbed Edward's hand.

We exited the restaurant, without a glance back and got into the Volvo. He had been quiet the whole time. Before he could pull away, I rested a hand on his arm. "Edward, I'm sorry you had to hear that. But you know it doesn't mean a thing to me, don't you?"

He sighed, shooting me a crooked smile. Then he shut his eyes tightly and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked, for the second time that night.

"I was just thinking…If this is how men react to you when you're human, I can just imagine fighting them off with a baseball bat when you're a vampire."

I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

It was only nine thirty. Edward had told me that he was taking me someplace, as a surprise. We were still outside of Forks, but it was too dark for me to actually see anything. We pulled into a dirt path, and I smiled suddenly. We were nearing the meadow. Our meadow.

Edward and I got out of the car, and he pulled me into his embrace, then pressed his lips to mine. It was more urgent, more filled with desire, than any of our kisses had been. Normally, he would start out careful, and when we would occasionally forget that he was stronger than I am for a few blissful minutes, he would still be careful. But this kiss was passionate, crushing me to him. I didn't have a single complain.

When he pulled back, my lips, my heart, my chest throbbed. The heat pooling in my stomach was harder to ignore. "I've been wanting to do that since that human interrupted us," he whispered, his icy fingers brushing away the hair from my face.

I was incapable of speech, so I buried my face in the crook of his neck, and worked on steadying my breath. Edward could hear this, and chuckled, "Breathe, Bella."

Oxygen coming to me easily, my heart its usual pace, I pulled back and glared at Edward. "It's your fault," I teased.

Edward grinned at me, and my God, my heart stopped. He was so beautiful! He scooped me up into his arms, and then he was running. I closed my eyes, resting my head against his shoulder, enjoying the cool wind on my face. When I felt him stop, I opened my eyes.

I gasped.

Our meadow had been transformed. There were candles around the circle, casting a soft orange glow in the dark night. There was a blanket in the middle of the meadow. I turned to look at Edward. "I thought we could watch the stars tonight. Alice said it would be a good time and place."

I nodded mutely, and followed him, sitting on the blanket next to him. Stretching, I laid on my back, stretching to a comfortable position.

I could see them, the stars, shining so bright I wondered for a moment if they were make-believe. I'd never seen them like this, definitely not in Phoenix, and never in Forks. They were so beautiful.

Unconsciously, my hand lifted from my stomach of its own accord, and I traced them with a finger.

"Like it here?" Edward asked, turning on his side to look at me.

I smiled, closing my eyes contentedly. Then I opened them, and mimicked Edward's position, so that we were nose to nose now. "Yes. Thank you, Edward. I know the restaurant must have been a bore for you, but it really is the perfect night for me."

He shook his head slightly. "It is for me too, Bella," he rested an arm across my waist, his hand gently stroking my bare back. "I can't wait for us to be husband and wife," he whispered.

Our noses were so close, we were basically Eskimo kissing. I smiled up at him, and ran my nails lightly along the exposed skin of his neck. It is so hard for me to imagine that this amazing Adonis is all mine.

"Me, too."

Edward's eyes had darkened, I could see that even in the dark of the night. He scooted closer, closing the distance between us, and pressed his lips to mine. He was taking the initiative again. I wasn't going to complain. Who knew when his overprotective side would kick in again, and he would pull back? I didn't want to rush that. I'm taking all I could get.

Our tongues met again, in a wild frenzy of passion. I gasped into his mouth when he maneuvered us so that he was on top of me. I felt none of his weight, but I still felt the shiver running down his body.

He was a lot less restrictive tonight. I wonder why that is. I gasped again as he pressed down into me, his obvious arousal pressing into my thigh. I blinked, looking into his eyes. They were intense gold, almost going to black now.

I knew I should be afraid. I knew I should stop him, or fear if he had enough control.

But all I felt was safe, and happy, and warm.

And ready.

So I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him even closer to me, crushing my lips with his, pressing my body to his.

_Okay, okay, I know. Evil place to end. But I wanted to know what you guys think of it so far. It's not as angst-filled as I promised, but don't worry, that's coming soon. I'm still working on the next chapter, but I've got the entire story all planned out so no worries of me getting a writer's block right now._

_BTW, Read and Review, will you? And tell me if you'd prefer me to write Edward and Bella's sex scene in the next chapter (thus effectively changing the rating to an M) or if you'd like me to just skip ahead? Just a warning though, I'm not going to change Edward and Bella into swearing characters, or make them OOC, or make the scenes all nasty and all wrong. I like the way SM writes and though I won't be as torturous as her in the sense that she barely gives us hints on their sex life, I'm not about to turn it to porn either. I'm going to try and make it believable, and tasteful and well-written smut. If there's such a thing._

_Once again, R&R. Tell me if I should continue or drop dead._


	2. And Then We Become One

_**A/N: **__Okay, so first of all, I have to say that this is my first time writing smut, so I'm sorry if it's not up to standard or something. I've written sex scenes before-inevitable when you're a writer, apparently. But smut?? Different matter. I hope this is good. And thanks for your reviews, I really appreciate them. P.S. This chapter is a little short because it's only ExB's first time, nothing else._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nope, still not mine. At least not in the real world…In fantasy, though, I've got my own room in the Cullen household._

_**Rating:**__ M_

**Chapter 2: And Then We Become One**

"_I can't wait for us to be husband and wife," he whispered._

_Our noses were so close, we were basically Eskimo kissing. I smiled up at him, and ran my nails lightly along the exposed skin of his neck. It is so hard for me to imagine that this amazing Adonis is all mine._

"_Me, too."_

_Edward's eyes had darkened, I could see that even in the dark of the night. He scooted closer, closing the distance between us, and pressed his lips to mine. He was taking the initiative again. I wasn't going to complain. Who knew when his overprotective side would kick in again, and he would pull back? I didn't want to rush that. I'm taking all I could get._

_Our tongues met again, in a wild frenzy of passion. I gasped into his mouth when he maneuvered us so that he was on top of me. I felt none of his weight, but I still felt the shiver running down his body._

_He was a lot less restrictive tonight. I wonder why that is. I gasped again as he pressed down into me, his obvious arousal pressing into my thigh. I blinked, looking into his eyes. They were intense gold, almost going to black now._

_I knew I should be afraid. I knew I should stop him, or fear if he had enough control._

_But all I felt was safe, and happy, and warm._

_And ready._

_So I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him even closer to me, crushing my lips with his, pressing my body to his._

I was shaking, and I couldn't stop it. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was trying to control myself. I knew that if I continued behaving this way, Edward would think I was afraid and he would stop. Even when he lost control with me, he was still reserved. I probably should be thankful-his strength alone, if used to the maximum, would be enough to kill me. But I'm not. I want Edward. All of him. With me. All the time.

Still, this is my first time. If it were to progress that way. What more could a girl want right now? It had been the perfect night for us. And here we are, surrounded by candles, in our meadow-the one place we could truly be alone, might I add…The way I've been feeling lately, it's a wonder I haven't exploded.

I'm ready for this. Judging from the responses I'm drawing from him, he is too.

Edward pulled back, and I groaned. Why couldn't he just forget being traditional, and wanting to do this after marriage? For a vampire who's good at everything, he's pretty dense about this.

"Bella," he gasped, and my eyes fluttered open. His voice was rough. Was he alright? Oh, God. His eyes…They weren't black, the way they are whenever he's thirsty. They were the most striking shade of gold I've ever seen. Thank God I'm already on the ground because the desire I see in his eyes would have made me fallen over.

"Edward," I whispered. "Don't think. I want this. I want you. I love you," I reminded him.

Edward was breathing hard, drawing in oxygen he didn't need. He dropped his head to the crook of my neck, and I suppose he was trying to regain control of himself. I felt the hope in me getting dashed. So this was it for tonight. And when he's the usual, overprotective Edward with the annoying amount of self-control, he'll berate me for trying to seduce him.

I would have giggled, thinking of the first time he'd told me that, if our situation weren't so complicated at the moment.

Before I could say anything, I felt his cool lips touch the skin at my neck. He trailed a slow burn of kisses from my neck, to my throat, to my jaw line. He hovered above me when he reached my lips, leaving an inch of space between us. He looked into my eyes, his darkened eyes causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"I love you too, Bella."

And just like that, we begun.

His lips pressed very softly against mine, but I wanted more. This was controlled, not passionate like before. I wanted passion. I shifted so that I would be pressed into him once more, and ran my hands down his back.

I brought my hands to his front, and pushed his jacket from his shoulders. I was surprised when he didn't try to stop me. Instead, he helped me by shrugging the material off his arms. I was even more surprised when he allowed me to undo the buttons of his shirt. The only other time this had happened was when we were in his room, when he proposed to me.

I hope this wasn't his way of tricking me into another compromise where he was ultimately the winner.

He tossed the shirt out of the way as well. Then he brought his hands to the hem of my dress, and slowly lifted the garment up, his thumbs brushing the newly exposed skin as he went up.

I started to panic. Sure, I want this. But I didn't know what to do. I've never done this before, and though I knew he hadn't either, he's spent a century being a mind reader. He's seen things, maybe not intentionally, but he has. What have I ever done, or seen?

Absolutely nothing.

What if we were to do this, and Edward realizes that there's nothing remotely special about me? I know that our connection is more than just a physical one, but intimacy is important.

I knew I was starting to analyze this, to think, but I couldn't help myself. I was just about to stop him, to ask him, when he pulled back slightly and whispered the same words I had said to him moments before. "Don't think, Bella."

The dress was now above my thighs, above my hips, my stomach, my chest. He pulled it swiftly above my head, and threw it in the same direction his clothes had went. Pulling me up slightly, he pressed his lips to mine, and I felt his tongue pushing lightly against my lips. Eager to taste him the way I had at the restaurant, I opened my lips and my tongue met his. Wrapping his icy cold tongue with mine, I hardly even noticed that the rest of my clothes were gone.

"Edward," I whispered again, suddenly conscious. I made to wrap my arms around myself, but he shook his head, gently pushing until I was lying on my back again.

"You're beautiful, Bella."

He kissed me again, then moved down. His smooth, marble lips pressed soft kisses down my throat, lingering at my pulse point, between the valley of my breasts, down my navel. I gasped when I felt him at the heart of me, pressing sweet kisses there, his tongue probing me open just as he had with my lips just moments ago.

His hands ran up my inner thighs, rubbing circles, drawing eight figures…I was trying so hard not to lose control. He wasn't making this any easier.

When his mouth left my center and started upwards again, I didn't know if I felt more relieved or more disappointed. All I knew was that I felt like I could start sobbing right then and there. It was probably not the response he was looking for.

His lips crashed down on mine, and all rational thoughts flew out the window. With shaking hands, I reached for the buttons on his pants. I think I managed to undo one before Edward helped me.

If Edward had ever looked beautiful, it was nothing compared to him now. He was magnificent, ready, beautiful, and all just for me.

He leaned over me, and brushed a few strands of stray hair from my face. "You are beautiful, Bella," he whispered. I wanted to tell him that he'd said that already, but I couldn't. Speech wasn't an option at this point. He dropped his head a little and planted a little kiss on my shoulder blade. "Are you sure about this?"

Again, words failed me. Instead, I gave him a little smile which I hoped was reassuring, and nodded my head. Edward slid one hand behind my back, holding me to him, and cradled my head with the other.

And then he slid inside of me. I gasped, closing my eyes.

We were one.

I felt the trickle of a single tear running down the side of my cheek, and felt the icy tip of his finger brushing it away the next. When the pain subsided, I opened my eyes, and smiled at him, telling him it was okay to continue.

When he moved inside of me, everything else disappears. It was like nothing else existed. Just Edward and Bella. Bella and Edward. It didn't matter that we were different. It didn't matter that we're going against the odds.

It just mattered that we were together, moving together, as equals.

My eyes were open, as were his, as we moved. I wanted to see him, watch him. Ever so often he would lean down and kiss me, kiss me until I couldn't breathe anymore, and yet I craved to be even closer to him.

I felt the heat inside me pooling, more and more until it felt like I was catching fire, burning slowly from the inside. I started to shake again, but this time, it was good, I can tell. I wrapped my arms around his neck tighter, steadying myself with him, as I felt myself letting go. "Edward," I whispered against his shoulder.

I felt him let go, too, deep inside my womb. We rode the waves together, and came crashing down together.

When I could finally remember that I needed to breathe, I fell back on the blanket, trying to catch my breath. All I could breathe in, however, was Edward's sweet taste. As if it were firmly imprinted in my mind, I kept seeing us together, again and again, feeling it.

Edward, still inside of me, laid his head on my chest. He was listening to my heartbeat again, waiting for it slow down. His finger drew circles on the peak of my breasts, his other hand still trapped between the blanket and my back.

"I love you."

I didn't know if it was me who said it, or if it was him. I closed my eyes, intending to rest for a little while.

So was it a bad thing that I didn't know where I ended and he began? We were one, nothing else mattered?

"What? Did she actually say that?"

I cracked my eyes open a tiny bit. "Edward, why are you speaking of me in the third person?"

His eyes widened. I could see the fear and amazement reflected in them. "Bella…Bella, what did you say?"

"I said, why are you acting as if I'm not even here? I can hear what you say, Edward…Is something wrong?" I watched in concern as he watched me, eyes wide, mouth hanging open, eyes unfocused.

"Bella," he said slowly. "You do realize that neither of us has opened our mouths to speak to one another?"

"What are you…" I trailed off, then noticed he was right. I was too tired to speak, too tired to open my mouth. But he could hear me.

And I could hear him.

_Be brutal. Was it your worst nightmare? Or was it okay? Or was it slightly better than okay? And what do you think of the two-way mind connection thing? I know it's probably been done a million times, I just always thought that Bella and Edward would get to read each other's minds once they have their first intimate moment together. Seems fair, at least to me._

_Read and review, please. Next chapter coming up soon!_


	3. Unexpected Surprise

_**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. And glad you liked their first time._

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything except for copies of the books. SM rules._

_**Rating:** Back to a T._

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Surprise**

"_I love you."_

_I didn't know if it was me who said it, or if it was him. I closed my eyes, intending to rest for a little while._

_So was it a bad thing that I didn't know where I ended and he began? We were one, nothing else mattered?_

"_What? Did she actually say that?"_

_I cracked my eyes open a tiny bit. "Edward, why are you speaking of me in the third person?"_

_His eyes widened. I could see the fear and amazement reflected in them. "Bella…Bella, what did you say?"_

"_I said, why are you acting as if I'm not even here? I can hear what you say, Edward…Is something wrong?" I watched in concern as he watched me, eyes wide, mouth hanging open, eyes unfocused._

"_Bella," he said slowly. "You do realize that neither of us has opened our mouths to speak to one another?"_

"_What are you…" I trailed off, then noticed he was right. I was too tired to speak, too tired to open my mouth. But he could hear me._

_And I could hear him._

I made an effort to speak this time. "How is this possible?" I whispered. I could still hear his thoughts, blurring so quickly it made my head spin.

"Sorry, love," he brushed his lips on my forehead quickly.

I stared at him, confused, then realized that he must have heard my complaint in his head. I flopped back against the blanket, and covered my forehead with my hands. "Edward, stop thinking so much. You're making me dizzy," I groaned, rolling over to my side.

A sudden gust of wind blowing on my skin made me realize I was still naked, still not wearing a single article of clothing. I blushed.

Edward chuckled at this, and I scowled at him. I liked it better when he couldn't read my thoughts. "Any ideas why this happened?"

He shook his head. "I'll have to ask Carlisle," he mused.

I panicked. "Does this mean he'll…know…" I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence. I wasn't ashamed of what we did, but Carlisle is still my future father-in-law. This would be an awkward thing for him to know.

"Yes, I suppose he will. He'll need to know everything that happened beforehand, Bella," he reminded me. "He's been around for three centuries. He knows the physical needs of vampires and humans alike. He understands," Edward shrugged.

I know he does. It's still awkward. And embarrassing. And very uncomfortable.

"You'll get used to it once you're a Cullen."

I groaned again.

"Edward, what time is it?"

He disappeared in a flash and returned before I could blink. He was carrying our discarded clothes. He found his watch hidden beneath them and checked it. "Eleven thirty."

Oh, no. Charlie!

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

"Bella, where have you been?" Charlie demanded, the moment I walked into the front door. I had told Edward not to come in-it would only make things worse. Besides, he hadn't exactly calmed down from our, uh, encounter. I knew only I would be able to tell the difference by looking into his eyes, but there were certain other…aspects…of him that could give him away.

I sighed, starting to reach to shrug off my jacket. Remembering the back of the dress, I stopped. "Sorry, C-dad. We got stuck in traffic, in Olympia," I lied. "I was just so annoyed at it that I forgot to call."

Charlie seemed a little appeased that my being late for half an hour had nothing to do with pleasure, but with annoyance.

I was a little surprised that I could have lied to him so easily. But then again, it might have nothing to do with me and everything to do with Edward. He was outside of Forks, driving back to the Cullens' house, and I could still hear him. It was more distant, his thoughts, but there were still audible.

"Well, I was worried sick. You should have called me," he glared.

I didn't want to say anything horrible to him right now. My head was still throbbing, hearing all of Edward's thoughts was painful as well as exhilarating. While I'm glad to actually be able to hear every single one of his thoughts, he has a tendency to think a million things at one go. It was hard to keep up, and I haven't found a way to block him out yet. All he was succeeding in doing was giving me one nasty migraine.

I brought my hand up to my temple and rubbed. "Dad, I'm sorry. I just…I have a really bad headache, could I go up to my room?" I grumbled.

Charlie must have seen me wincing in pain, so he nodded, concern taking over. "Sure, Bells. Just tell me if you need anything," he added awkwardly.

Charlie and I weren't very good at being outwardly emotional, not towards each other nor towards others. It was awkward for him to ask and equally awkward for me to answer. "Sure, dad. Thanks."

I climbed up the steps slowly, trying to shut out a few of his thoughts. His concern and worries were starting to be overwhelming. I stepped into my empty room, and looked around. I wondered if he was going to be here tonight. I don't know if I'll actually get any sleep with him around. If his thoughts are screaming at me from such a distance, just imagine what they'll sound like if he's right next to me. But I needed him, and his support. I felt so strange right now.

I took out a pair of my pajamas, and my toiletry bag and went down the hall to the bathroom. Turning on the faucet, I ran my toothbrush under it, and started to brush my teeth. When I was done, I stepped into the shower, hoping that the warm water would help to decrease my headache.

It did, a little. I could even start hearing my own thoughts amongst Edward's after a while.

The water pounding down my back grew colder, and I realized that I'd used up all the hot water tonight. Turning off the shower, I glanced at the door guiltily.

I ran the towel through my hair, and slipped into my pajamas. Drying my hair a final time, I ran my brush through it. I didn't know if Edward was going to be in my room tonight, but I wanted to look nice for him. I had gotten some new pajamas recently, but still…It was the first time we would see each other after being intimate together. I wouldn't know from my lack of experience, but I feel it's a very big deal.

I slipped out of the bathroom, yelling 'Good night dad!', and stepped into my room. Edward wasn't anywhere in the room, but I still had hopes. I went to my drawer, pulling out a bottle of painkillers. I grabbed the bottle of water I had on my desk and popped two pills into my mouth, swallowing. Whatever it was, I didn't want to risk it.

I climbed into bed, more exhausted than I'd ever felt in my entire life. The migraine was taking its toll on me. My back was starting to ache. My head was getting foggy. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

It was one of those dreams you know is just a dream. It's like you're half way between an interested observer, and the person in the dream. I was at the clearing where Edward had taken me to watch his family play baseball that first time. It was the night I'd met Victoria, and James and Laurent. It was so dark out, I could hardly see anything. I stepped forward, and nearly jumped out of my skin when I stepped on twigs. I heard laughter behind me, and spun around. There was no one there. I frowned. I was sure I'd heard someone.

A flash of red.

I froze.

Red? As in, Victoria? No, it couldn't be.

But then again, why not? She was still missing, still out there somewhere. Edward had been unable to find her during our time apart. And she had come after me, hadn't she? Why would she do that and leave me still alive?

It _was_ Victoria, I realized with a sinking heart.

"You took him from me," she whispered. I looked around me wildly. I couldn't see her, couldn't find her. Oh, God. Was she going to kill me?

"So I'm going to take him from you."

Suddenly the clearing became bright as day. I saw Edward, coming towards me, his chest bare, his skin glittering, his smile beautiful. I smiled back at him, my tension gone momentarily.

Out of nowhere, Victoria appeared and pounced on him. "Edward!" I screamed, but it was too late. He hadn't seen her coming, she was too fast, too vicious. I heard a sickening sound, then saw Edward's head snap up. "No!" I yelled, sobbing by now.

"Bella!" He was calling me, calling my name. But how? How could he do that when he wasn't even attached to his own body? "Bella, wake up!"

Wake up? Ah, yes. This was a dream. ThankGodthankGodthankGod.

My eyes snapped open, and I registered the handsome Adonis hovering over me, staring at me concernedly. I sat up quickly and, ignoring the head rush, I wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. "Edward," I wailed.

"Shh, Bella. You don't want to wake your father," he said, alarmed at my outburst. But he didn't understand. That dream…It was so real. It felt so real. Edward rubbed my pack soothingly, rocking me gently.

When I finally controlled my sobs, I pulled back slightly. "My dream…"

He shook his head. "I know, Bella," he whispered. At my confused look, he tapped his head. I blinked. Of course. I hadn't realized that he would be able to hear my thoughts when I was unconscious.

I collapsed into him again, trying to regain my control. If it was hard for me to see him being decapitated, it couldn't have been all that easy for him to see himself being killed either. I needed to stop being so crazy right now.

"I've seen much worse," he whispered, his fingers entangling themselves in my hair as he soothed me. "Over the course of my existence, I've come across several enemies, the Volturi being the worst."

I shuddered at the mention of the Volturi. Not only did they made an appearance during the darkest time of my life, they were the scariest creatures I've ever met. Just the name alone brought back memories of Alec, Felix, Jane, Aro, Marcus, Caius, Demetri.

Even Giana bothered me. The human who wanted to be a part of Volterra, even after seeing hordes of people being led to their death, even after hearing their screams, and knowing their terror. Seeing their final moments. Knowing what goes on behind the closed doors of Volterra, she still opted to stay and wait to see if they would either eat her or keep her.

I shuddered again.

What sort of a person would allow themselves to do that? I would have run screaming in the other direction if I hadn't been too terrified.

"It's alright, love," Edward comforted, pressing soft kisses on my still throbbing forehead. This only made me feel worse, knowing that he could hear every single one of my irrational fears and thoughts.

Edward's hands running up and down my back brought memories of our time together at the meadow tonight. I blushed furiously at the memory, and ducked my head against his shoulder. Edward kissed the top of my head. "I love you, Bella," he whispered.

I expected to feel awkward around Edward, maybe even embarrassed. But all I felt was love. I wanted to be closer to him, and never let go. I wanted to know for a fact that he'll always be safe, always be with me.

My mom always said that sex wasn't what people say it is. Sex is more than that, it's a connection. It's strengthening your bond with someone you're in love with.

I agree completely.

If it would have killed me before to have Edward away from me, not knowing if I'll ever see him again, or understanding that he would be in danger, it would just push me over the edge of sanity now. And kill me, quite literally.

"I love you, Edward."

Then I remembered something. "Edward!" I gasped, pulling back. "What did Carlisle say?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "In the morning, Bella. Rest now," he gently pushed until I was lying down on the bed.

I stared at him, adamant. "No, Edward. I need to know now," I insisted. He opened his mouth to argue with me, but I clamped a hand over his mouth. "Edward, if I go back to sleep now, I'll just start having nightmares again."

He eyed me skeptically, but he could read my thoughts now, so he could see, or hear, my honesty. Finally, he sighed, and nodded his head. "Carlisle thinks that because of our physical connection, our emotional connection was heightened," he told me.

I frowned, thinking this over. "Wait, is that even possible?"

Edward laid down next to me, his arms still around me. I twisted around so that I was face to face with him. "Well, your special attribute was blocking off everyone from your mind," he told me. "I couldn't read your mind, Aro couldn't read your mind, and Jane couldn't inflict any pain on you."

I bit my lip, thinking about his words. "But Jasper could still feel my emotions. Alice can still see my future," I reminded him.

"Ah, but those aren't connected with your mind, per se. Jasper's gifts comes from his mind, your heart. Alice comes from her head. But the rest of us…For Aro and I to read your thoughts, we would have to penetrate your mind. Jane has to do the same thing to make you think you're in pain. You blocked that out."

He withdrew a hand and trailed a finger down my bare arm. "But due to our…Encounter, for lack of a better term, our emotional bond also grew stronger. Carlisle says that because we were open to each other, without restrictions, your mind did the same thing," he gently tapped my forehead with an icy finger.

I smiled at him, and rested my head against his chest. "But what about you? I can hear your thoughts. That's not something I would normally be able to do, reading your mind. Why do I get to do it?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"Because, my Bella, love goes both ways. My love for you is strong enough that I must have projected myself, and my gift, to you."

"That's not normal."

He laughed quietly, shaking the bed underneath us. "And everything that's happened in these past years were?"

"Good point."

We lay in the dark in silence for a few moments before he spoke again. "Carlisle is still… Cautious. He would like us to see him tomorrow, see if there's anything he could do to help."

I groaned, burying my face in Edward's shirt. "Do we have to?" I mumbled. "I'd sort of like to not see any of your family for about a thousand years."

"Why not?" he asked, genuinely confused.

_Because they know!_

I didn't know how it happened, all I know was that my thoughts were all screaming that same sentence. Edward must have heard it because he started laughing again. "Love, compared to what I've seen in their heads over the past century, we've got nothing to be worried about."

Still. It was embarrassing. I'd been caught having sex with my fiancé before the wedding, and now my brain's doing some other freaky thing I have no control over. This was just pure humiliation.

Edward was still chuckling, so I glared at him. I wanted to do physical harm, but it would most probably hurt me more than it would hurt him. "I'm glad you find my pain so amusing, Edward," I said bitterly.

Suddenly he stopped laughing. Bending his head slightly, he kissed my sore head softly. "I'm sorry, love. I just…You have to know that being a Cullen would mean a lifetime of awkward situations. It's the price to pay for living with a bunch of vampires who could hear everything within a fifty mile radius, and having a psychic and a mind reader in the mix. Not to mention Jasper…"

He grinned down at me. "Call it an initiation."

I snorted, then brought my hand up to my forehead and rubbed. "I don't think painkillers work for this," I grumbled.

Edward brought his cool fingers to my head and started massaging gently. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feel of his velvet skin against my human one. "Another reason why Carlisle wants us to meet him tomorrow," he whispered. "He wants to make sure that this doesn't hurt you in any way."

My eyes snapped open. "Can't Alice see?" I asked in panic.

He shook his head, frowning. "No. She couldn't see anything about this. That's what worries us," he told me. Catching himself, and switching to protective Edward mode, he smiled slightly. I could see the strain behind it though. "Sleep for now, my love. We'll have tomorrow to worry."

I wanted to protest but he was giving me that favorite crooked smile of his, and I rolled my eyes, giving in. I sighed and closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to come. Edward started to hum my lullaby and I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

_Well, what do you think? I wanted to delve a little more into this two-way connection thing they have going. It's going to be a little more supernatural before the angst kicks in because as we all know, things have to happen before our favorite couple start having problems in paradise._

_Read and review!!!_


	4. Wake Up Call

_**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. More of Edward's thoughts? Just what I was thinking…_

_**Disclaimer:** Nope._

_**Rating:** M._

_**POV: **Edward, Bella_

_**Chapter 4: So It Begins**_

_Edward's POV_

I didn't leave Bella's side again the entire night. I had been late to her house because of my meeting with Carlisle. We had gone over the possibilities of this sudden connection. His words made sense-when it came to why I could read her mind. But Bella's still human right now. It made no sense to me why she could read my mind.

Carlisle had been worried that her fragile body and mind would be unable to withstand the pain of hearing thoughts. It's not as easy as I made it look. Especially if she were to read my thoughts. As vampires, we think a thousand different things in a fraction of a second. Our mind works faster the way our body does. To Bella, I would assume my thoughts were blurring in her head, making her dizzy.

Carlisle had told me that he might be able to help-sessions to help Bella control her sudden power burst. I wasn't sure I liked the idea of manipulating her mind that way, but if it were to help her, then I had no choice. I'll leave the decision to Bella, though, when we speak to Carlisle in the morning.

When I had rushed to meet Bella after talking to Carlisle, though, my brothers had cornered me. "You and Bella, finally, huh?" Emmett had boomed, clapping his large hand on my back.

I glared at him. "Emmett, I really don't have time for this," I said testily.

"Well, we could always ask Bella once she gets here," Jasper teased. "I'll have to thank her. You're much more relaxed than you've been the past couple of weeks…"

I growled, but Emmett just burst out laughing. "I might actually go through with that just to see how Eddie here reacts!" he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at them. Childish! And 'Eddie'? He knew I hated that nickname. It's so brash and common. "You will _not_ say a thing to Bella!" I snapped. "She has enough on her plate right now."

Emmett had only smiled at me a little too innocently while humming the tune to Baywatch in his head.

Now the sun was rising, and Charlie had already left. From what I've heard, Charlie had gone to La Push to go fishing.

Bella stirred beside me, and her bleary eyes immediately sought me. I lifted a finger and brushed it against her cheek. She closed her eyes momentarily and smiled up at me. "Is today tomorrow already?" she mumbled, her voice thick with sleep.

I laughed at her convoluted question and nodded my head. "Yes, my love. Charlie's gone out. You should get ready so we could go talk to Carlisle," I told her, kissing her softly on the forehead.

She winced a little and I pulled back. "Does it still hurt a lot?" I whispered, tracing her temple with my finger.

Bella smiled a little and shook her head. "Not really. You're helping." I looked at her, confused, and she added, "Your hands…They're like ice. My forehead feels as if it's burning right now. You're helping," she shrugged.

I nodded, swallowing hard. What did I do to her? Maybe it was too soon to take her like that. I had no right. And now I'm hurting her. It's all because of what I am, and what little self-control I had. God, I'm not even worthy of her right now. All I wanted was to protect her, but instead I hurt her in every move I make.

"Don't think that," Bella whispered, placing her small hand at my neck, her fingers gently stroking the cold skin there. "Please."

I rested my forehead against hers and she sighed, closing her eyes. "Do we have to go now?" she asked, a sudden, lazy smile spreading across her face. "It's Sunday. I wanna sleep in…" Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled herself closer to me, snuggling up to me.

I laughed, running my hand through her hair over and over again. "I'm sure Carlisle won't be angry if we're a little late," I spoke softly into her ear. Bella shivered slightly. I could hear the beating of her heart speed up a little, and smiled against her hair.

"Is that what my heart sounds like?" she asked me suddenly.

I started, then realized that if I could hear it in my head, think about it, then she would too. "Yes. Why?"

"It's a little unnerving. For me, I mean. I don't see why you find it so intriguing…"

I chuckled, pulling back so I could look at her directly in the eyes. "Don't you, Bella? Because that precious heartbeat tells me you're still here with me. It tells me you're still alive, and warm, and mine. It tells me that if I do this," I leaned down and softly brushed my lips against hers. "I would get to see you blush." Promptly, her cheeks grew a faint, pink tinge.

I grinned at her, and my finger traced her lovely features. I traced her forehead, her eyes, her nose, her lips. I brushed over the soft, plump lips of hers softly, watching as her bottom lip quivered. Bella's eyes fluttered open, and I felt a sense of pride in seeing them dilated, unfocused. I loved seeing the effects I have on her.

I bent down and re-did my ministrations just moments ago with my lips. I felt Bella's hands grip my shoulders, and quickly pressed my lips to hers. I shifted so that I was cradling her in my arms. I was careful not to let her feel any of my weight-I didn't want to crush her.

Bella gasped into my mouth, surprised at my sudden attack. I suppose it is the first time we'd done this since we'd been intimate back at our meadow. I gripped her tighter to me, and though I released her lips from mine, I moved down to nip and suck at the skin of her neck. I moved further down until I reached her pulse point.

"Edward," she hissed, closing her eyes and arching her back. Her head fell back against the pillow, giving me more access to her skin. I ran my tongue gently on her throat, and worked my way up to her mouth. Capturing her lips in mine, I poured out my love to her, kissing her as passionately as the man in me allowed.

I couldn't go too far, even with our recent discoveries. My Bella was still very much human, still very much fragile. I couldn't risk hurting her if the monster in me suddenly reared its ugly head.

When I finally pulled away, reminding myself of Bella's need for oxygen, she was breathing heavily. Her hands resting on my chest were shaking. I took one of her hands in mine and brought it to my lips, softly sucking on each finger. "Bella, are you alright?"

She nodded her head, still out of breath. "I just…" She struggled for words. I stared at her, frowning. Was she really alright? Had I gone too far?

Bella smiled at me, and reached up, stroking the side of my face with her free hand. "I love you," she whispered.

I broke into a grin. I couldn't help it. I hadn't hurt her. I'd just made her happy. That was something I hope I could keep doing forever.

Bella sighed, sneaking a look at her alarm clock. "It's probably time for me to get ready for Carlisle, isn't it?" she pouted at me.

I laughed, and kissed her pout away. "Yes, my love. I'm sorry. I know you probably won't like having to delve deeper into reading my mind but-"

She placed a finger on my lips. "Shh, Edward," she shook her head. "I love to be able to read your mind. I just…I'm not very fond of the headaches that come with it, is all."

Seeing my concerned look, she added, "I'll be fine, Edward."

I rolled over to my back so Bella could move off the bed. I watched her gather her clothes and her usual bag of toiletries. "I'll be right back," she smiled at me, before heading out the door.

I sighed, and closed my eyes, placing my hands underneath my head. I wanted everything to be alright for Bella. And if her human form was too weak to withstand this sudden connection… Maybe I should just change her early? Could I really do that? Take away her remaining time as a human? What if this connection hurts her? I wouldn't be able to bear that. If it comes down to Bella as a vampire or Bella as a human living in agony, I'd choose Bella as a vampire in a heartbeat. I just hope she and the others would feel the same.

This was definitely something I should discuss with her about. But I'll let Carlisle examine her first, come up with his theories. I don't need to jump to conclusions right now. For all I know, this was temporary. For all I know, the headaches would be gone soon.

I sighed again and tried to clear my head. Thinking so rapidly of all these things couldn't be a good thing for Bella. I need to calm down.

I focused instead on listening, just listening. I listened to the birds chirping, the sound of the occasional car passing by the Swans' house, the tell tale signs of the neighbor getting the mail.

Then I heard her. Bella, in the bathroom. I heard her as if I was right there with her. I know my vampire hearing normally gives me that upper hand, but this was different. I could almost see her. Everything she did was so precise in my mind's eye.

I almost slapped myself. Of course it was. I could read her thoughts, couldn't I?

I could hear her brushing her teeth. I could hear her running a comb through her hair. I could hear her peeling off her clothes, and turning on the showerhead.

My eyes flew open.

I stopped breathing.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

_Bella's POV_

I smiled at Edward, my words assuring him, as does my silence. I knew a part of him blamed himself for his lack of control, for doing this to me.

He doesn't understand, not really. I know he could read my thoughts now, but he's still clouded my guilt, shadowed by the monster he thought was still in him.

I love this connection. I know Edward thinks my migraines are bad omens, signs that are telling him that we'd done something wrong, and something much worse would happen. But I get to be in his head. I get to share with him all of me. Not just little bits and pieces. And while I've always been glad that he couldn't read my thoughts because sometimes it's just downright embarrassing, it's different now. It goes both ways. And I trust him, with everything in me.

I sighed as I stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I placed my clothes and my bag of toiletries on the counter next to the sink. I turned on the faucet and placed my hands under it, splashing my face with water. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror and frowned. My skin was flushed, tinged pink. I looked so different than usual. Why was that?

I shook it off. Maybe it was just because of Edward, and his odd libido timing. I brushed my teeth thoroughly, and placed my toothbrush aside. Stripping off my clothes, I stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain close around me. I turned on the showerhead and closed my eyes, letting the warm water cascade down my body.

I was so involved in my thoughts of today's meeting with Carlisle, so wrapped up in my worries, for me and for Edward both, that I hadn't realized the door to the bathroom had opened and shut in a matter of seconds.

The shower curtain pulled back and I gasped, startled. My eyes flew open and met Edward's gaze. I studied his eyes-intense gold. I trembled. I had only seen his eyes like this once-in the meadow. My gaze traveled down to his naked chest, down further to realize that he's not wearing a single article of clothing. My eyes widened as I traveled down his treasure trail.

Edward stepped into the shower behind me, and pulled the curtain close again. "Edward!" I half-whispered, as he pulled me to him, chest to chest. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me hungrily. I couldn't deny him, not when he's his usual self, and especially not when he's like this. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him. I moaned his name when his lips traveled down my neck.

Was this some sort of vivid hallucination? A fantasy of mine? Edward bit my neck gently, not even breaking the skin, and then sucked at the offended skin, licking it gently. I shuddered.

Definitely real.

I think I managed to grab hold of my senses for a second or two, but that was enough for me. "Edward!" I gasped again, trying to extricate myself from his embrace, but he wouldn't have it. "This is my _house_," I hissed. _This was Charlie's house. We can't do this here…_

_Why not, love? I want you. Right now._

I felt a shiver of pleasure running down my spine at his words. His thoughts were all focused on us, on me. It wasn't pulled into a million different directions. My headache was gone. I could hear him as clear as day. His mind was speaking to me, only to me.

_Edward, we're going to be late._

_Carlisle won't mind._

_God, I can't breathe. What are you doing to me?_

_I'm loving you._

He lifted me off the ground and I wrapped my legs around him. Very gently, he pressed me against the wall so I wouldn't fall if he lost control. With one hand between my back and the wall, holding me to him, and one hand pressed on the wall next to my head, he looked me directly in the eyes and slid into me.

I gasped, my eyes fluttering close of their own accord as I felt him move within me. I love every moment Edward and I spend together, but now that we have been intimate together, I loved these moments the best. We are completely open to one another, as one. It felt like our two souls combined, just like our bodies.

I dug my nails into his shoulder, though he could hardly feel it. My head dropped onto his shoulder as I breathed harshly against his skin. I could feel myself slowly building up to the explosion, and maybe he could too because he started moving faster.

His free hand came up to cup my head, protecting me from injuring myself. His lips trailed kisses on my shoulder, my neck, moving up to my jaw. He sucked on my earlobe and bit it gently, careful not to actually scar me with his venom. My head fell back and Edward crashed his lips against mine, soothing my state of frenzy.

Finally, I felt myself explode around him, and it wasn't long after that he let go into my womb as well. I sighed, grateful that I was slowly calming down, but disappointed at the same time that it was over.

_Who said it was over, my Bella?_

I gasped, my eyes flying open in shock as I felt him harden in me. Edward grinned his crooked smile at me and started to move again.

_Come on, who has sex with their fiancé once then lets it go? Especially considering Bella's wanted this for a while now, and Edward has been celibate for a hundred years._

_Btw, I hope it's not difficult to tell who's thinking what in italics._

_Read and review, more to come today._


	5. Assurances

_**A/N: **__Thanks for your reviews. To inu-ears, thanks for pointing that out to me. I'll try to put that in if I'm going to write another intimate scene between them. For Bella being bruised, it's not actually discernible during the actual time of their intimacy. I'd assume they're too wrapped up in each other to notice. Thanks for reminding me, though. I'll take you up on your advice._

_To EMOloveMEplease, Edward and Bella would come to a misunderstanding, and would have a huge argument. But no worries because they will get a happy ending with each other. LOL. I'm saying that now so that people won't get scared off by the idea._

_Thanks also to everyone else who read, and who reviewed._

_**Disclaimer: **__Not mine._

_**POVs: **__Bella, Edward, Carlisle_

_**Chapter 5: Assurances**_

_Bella's POV_

Edward waited for me in the kitchen while I changed. I would bet my entire savings he would try to seduce me again if he waited in my room. I think being celibate for an entire century has made him insatiable.

Another reason why I didn't want Edward to see me getting dressed was because of the purple bruise near my elbow, another just above my ribs. They were still forming when we were in the shower, so it didn't surprise me that Edward hasn't seen them. When I found out, I'd just focused all my thoughts on my clothes, and Alice, and Carlisle, and my headache. I didn't want Edward to worry about this, too. I knew for certain that if he found out, he would be adamant not to make love again until we were married, and I was changed. I couldn't have that. That was still months away.

When we had made love the first time, it was gentle, and slow, and I didn't get a nasty bruise at all. Just a tiny one at my back, from hitting the ground I think. It was a minor bruise-it's already yellowing now.

Edward's already blaming himself for my migraines. I didn't need him to worry about this, too.

When I finally went down to the kitchen, Edward was sitting in his usual chair-the one Charlie sat in when he gets home. He was reading the paper, though I doubted he was actually taking in anything, the way his mind moved so quickly.

He started thinking a mile a minute again the moment he'd calmed down enough to let me shower properly. Just thinking about it made me blush. At this, Edward looked up and grinned at me. "Are you already thinking of more, love?"

I rolled my eyes at him though I turned a riper shade of red. "Edward!" I complained. "Carlisle is waiting."

He simply shrugged and said what he'd told me before. "He understands."

I glared at him for a minute before reaching into the fridge. I pulled out some eggs and milk. For God knows what reason, I was superbly hungry today. I decided to make myself some eggs and pancakes. I felt like I could have eaten anything and everything in the fridge. Maybe I should've stopped Edward before round three…

Edward watched me prepare my breakfast, and smiled smugly. "Hungry today, love?"

"You don't have to be so smug about it, Edward," I chided, still glaring at him, hands on my hips. I flipped the eggs over before they were really done, anxious to start eating my breakfast.

I devoured an entire stack of pancakes and three eggs, and downed two glasses of milk before I was full enough to leave. Edward watched all this with amusement. I scowled at him. It was easy for him-all he had to do was go hunting every other week and he's good to go.

Edward took my hand and led me out to the Volvo. I climbed in and sighed when I smelled the familiar scent of him in it. Edward was already in the driver's seat and peeling out of the driveway. I felt a little sick from his maniacal driving, right after my heavy breakfast. "Do you have to drive so fast?" I asked, wanting to sound snappy, but ending up shaky instead.

Edward glanced at me worriedly, and slowed down. "Are you alright, Bella?" he asked, concern coloring his voice.

I nodded my head, but that only worsened my migraine, and made me just a tiny bit more nauseous. I wanted to assure him, but I don't think opening my mouth would be a very wise choice. Instead, I used our connection. _I'm fine, Edward. My migraine's just a tad horrible right now. And you're driving like a maniac. It's making me feel ill after my breakfast._

He nodded his head in understanding, and continued to drive at the slow pace. I saw his jaw clench and smiled weakly. _I'm sorry you have to drive so slow, love._

Edward smiled a little at me, though it disappeared a second later, replaced by a look of guilt. "It's not that," he admitted. _I just feel responsible. First it was my lack of self-control that brought you pain, and now it's brought you a new kind of unease. I'm sorry, Bella._

I stared at him, shocked. He was regretting what we did? What we have? How can he think that? I've never been happier, and here he was, drowning in sorrow, and shame and remorse.

Edward pulled over, and I looked up. Even driving slow, we were already at the Cullens'. _Bella_, Edward called out to me. _Bella, look at me_. I did so reluctantly. _I don't regret what we have, or our connection. I just…I should have had better control of myself. I should have waited until you're a vampire, too_.

_That's regret, Edward_.

_It doesn't mean I love you less. Or want you less. I just wish I could make your pain go away_.

_You did_.

He was looking at me, confused. So I concentrated on how I felt this morning, in the bedroom when he was just holding me. In the bathroom when we were making love. My migraines become less significant when he's touching me.

_The migraines are a small price to pay for what we did, Edward. Some people get pregnant. Be glad that's not us._

Edward grinned at me, and took my hand in his. "Let's go, love. Carlisle is waiting."

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

_Edward's POV_

I could sense Bella's anxiety as we climbed out of the Volvo. I could hear it in her thoughts. I guess this is to be expected after hearing that Emmett might be teasing us about our new level of intimacy. I didn't want to keep that from her-she would be doubly surprised if she'd walked in the door and was ambushed by my brothers.

She was even more anxious about Carlisle's examination. I knew she wanted everything to be alright, and I wanted it too. I was just prepared in case things weren't. My Bella was too good, too pure, to think of negative things. I'll be strong for us.

Bella smiled at me, and took my hand in hers as we walked through the door. The moment we did, she winced. She stopped dead in her tracks, and her face grew paler. I saw Jasper stopped in his tracks as well. He had been planning on teasing her, just like Emmett, but he sensed a change of emotions in her.

_I can hear them. All of them. I don't understand…It's too much, Edward, it's too much! _Oh, God, she was panicking, she was in pain! _Edward, my head, it burns! Edward, do something!_

Bella's loosened her grip on my hand though she leaned on me. She was breathing heavily. "Catch her, Edward," Alice told me, evidently having just had one of her visions. I hadn't been paying attention to either one of them. I was only focusing on my sweet Bella.

Bella swayed, and I caught her. Her eyes were closed, but her face was twisted in a grimace, even in her unconscious state.

I glanced up in shock. "Carlisle!" I shouted, panicked.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

"Edward, she'll be alright," Alice said for the hundredth time. For once, I didn't have faith in her vision. We both knew that the future isn't set in stone-something could change, and put Bella's life at risk. I wasn't about to let my hopes up just to have them dashed later.

I've been sitting with Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice in the living room for fifteen minutes now, waiting while Carlisle and Jasper examine Bella. Jasper was mainly trying to calm her, help her with her nerves. Even in her unconscious state of mind, he sensed the myriad of emotions flying through her. Carlisle was trying to figure out how to help her, wake her, soothe her mind.

Her thoughts were incorrigible. I could no longer hear her voice, but an echo of a million others. I assume they're from everyone else's minds.

I dropped my head in my hands. What have I done?

"I need you to leave," Carlisle appeared.

My head snapped up. "What?"

"I need you to leave, Edward," he said grimly. "Her connection only occurs whenever you're around her. She has no control over it. I can't get her to wake up when she's immersed in everyone else's thoughts. You have to leave, so the connection is weakened."

I stood up and shook my head. "Carlisle, I'm not leaving her!" I hissed. I know he's only trying to help, and he's doing his best. He probably knew better than I did. But I'm never going to leave Bella's side again. Not if I could help it.

"She's in pain, Edward. Do the right thing."

I wanted to protest even more. Jasper appeared at the foot of the steps. "She's getting more restless," he said, grim. "I can't get her to calm down. What happened? She's panicking all of a sudden."

I heard it in my head then. _Don't, Edward! I need you! Don't leave me!_

I can't leave. I have to stay for her. I had think of some other alternative. "It…it wasn't so bad when it was just me," I said, whispering. "Maybe…maybe Carlisle and I could stay, and the others could leave? Just for a little while. Maybe she'd wake up then."

"Edward…" I heard the disapproval in Carlisle's voice. So many things could go wrong with that plan.

But Alice was beaming. "Edward, that's a good idea. Come on, Jazz. Let's go hunting."

Jasper stared at me for a second, but he trusts Alice. And she's never let us down with her premonitions before. He nodded, took her hand, and they were off.

"Rose and I will do the same," Emmett announced, clapping me once on the back sympathetically. _Don't think this lets you and Bella off the hook, Eddie. I'll still be teasing you when she gets better._

Despite his joking manner, I understood the assurance in his thoughts. When she gets better. He has full faith in that.

Rosalie caught my eye, and nodded a little once, then ran out the door with Emmett.

Esme came to me, and pulled me to her. I buried my head in her hair, almost giving in to my sorrow. "Don't worry, my son. She'll be alright. I wish you all the best," she smiled at me, kissed my forehead and walked over to Carlisle.

They conversed silently, eyes doing the talking, and Carlisle bent to kiss her cheek. Esme beamed at him, and was out the door in a flash as well.

"Let's go."

_It's a little short. But I'm already working on the next chapter, so hopefully I'll have it up in a few hours. Read and review guys. Tell me what you think._


	6. Help Me to The Surface

**A/N:** Okay, I'm just real slow on the update. So sorry, guys. It's my b'day today, and I wanted to just chill for a little while. That's pathetic, I know, I should just get a cat and sit in a corner writing bad poems. Instead I'm doing this…LOL. Be kind. Read and review.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine…Can't you let me borrow just for today??

**POVs:** Bella, Edward, Carlisle

**Chapter 6: Help Me To The Surface**

_Bella's POV_

I couldn't understand, I couldn't breathe. What was happening to me? It was so dark, I couldn't see a thing. I started to cry. I know it's irrational, but I was so scared. Edward was nowhere near me. Memories of Victoria, James, Laurent and the Volturi flooded my mind. What if they came near me? Where was Edward? Oh, God, it burns.

I could hear them, somewhere. Alice, telling me that Edward needs me, telling me to wake up. Jasper, trying desperately to calm me, telling me it's all going to be okay. I don't believe him.

Emmett keeps thinking of Edward, how crushed he'll be if I stay this way, how I should wake up so he could tease me about my having sex with Edward.

Rosalie and her guilt.

Esme and her sympathy and her love.

Carlisle and his worry, his expertise, his concern.

Edward. Oh, my love. Edward. My Edward, so immersed in his sorrow, so completely gone that he didn't realize I could hear his every thought. Why? Doesn't he hear me, too?

I watched him let out a dry sob, head in his hands, hunched in the love seat in the living room. He really didn't hear me.

I edged away from all their thoughts. It was too painful. It felt like I was on fire. There were too many, too fast. How could Edward handle this for a century?

The darkness scared me, but it was safer somehow, less painful. It was cooler, and a chilly breeze blew on my skin. Edward was safe, I was still in the Cullens' house, so I was safe, too. It didn't matter that I was unconscious for now. I was just sleeping, just taking a break for a while.

"I need you to leave, Edward."

My head snapped back to the direction of Carlisle's voice. No, no he couldn't do that. _Please, I need Edward!_ I started to panic. I don't know how to get back, how to rise to the surface. I wanted to get back to Edward, I don't care about the pain. _He can't leave me! I need him!_ Maybe he could hear me now. I need him to hear me.

So I screamed at the top of my lungs. _Edward! Edward, no! Please, Edward, stay with me_! I was sobbing by now, but he showed no reaction at having heard me at all. He was saying something to Carlisle, looking angry. _Don't, Edward! I need you! Don't leave me!_

Finally, he showed some sign of hearing my pleas. Edward started for a minute.

_Bella!? Bella, love, is that you?_

I nodded my head frantically, but then realized that he can't see me. _Yes, Edward, it's me. Don't leave me, please. I need you…I don't know how to get back_…I trailed off, noting the disappointed look on his face and realizing that he can no longer hear me. I stopped screaming, and started to listen to what he was saying.

"Maybe…Maybe Carlisle and I could stay," he whispered. I strained to hear him. God, Edward, not everyone has super vampire hearing, you know!? "And the others could leave? Just for a little while. Maybe she'd wake up then."

I beamed. That's my Edward. Thank God.

And thank God for Alice, who agreed. I waited patiently for the rest to leave, and watched through Edward's thoughts as he and Carlisle went up to my room. They moved so quickly, I barely had time to register it. Edward was suddenly beside my bed, and he was holding my hand, looking down at me. I could hear him and Carlisle, but it wasn't as bad as before.

"Please, my Bella, wake up. I love you," he brought our entwined hands up to his lips and kissed my knuckle. "I love you," he said again, leaning forward to kiss my lips gently. "Wake up. I need you," he whispered in my ear, just for me to hear.

Carlisle understood the need for us to be alone for a while, and left the room. I felt tears though I couldn't understand it. I don't even know where I am. I watched in amazement through Edward's mind as a tear fell from behind my closed eyes. Edward gasped, and reached out, kissing the lone tear away. "Bella, you can hear me, can't you?"

The screaming thoughts were going farther and farther away. I could barely hear them now. Just Edward, right next to me, trying his hardest to control his emotions, his thoughts, so as not to cause me any pain. And Carlisle, right down the hall, contemplating possibilities, and cures. I focused on blocking Carlisle, and focused all on Edward.

_Edward_, I gasped, out of breath from my efforts. He brightened up, and kissed my knuckle repeatedly. "Bella, Bella, you're here. You're okay…" His voice cracked, as if he might cry. An impossibility.

_Edward, help me_, I pleaded. He froze and stared at my still body. I saw the fear in him. I hated causing him that, causing him such insecurity. But I had to. I needed to wake up, and he was the only one who could help me right now.

_Edward, I don't know how to wake up. You have to help me, tell Carlisle, get him to do something. Help me, Edward, I'm so scared_!

I was crying again, and in a flash, Edward was cradling my body against his. "Don't worry, my Bella. I'm never letting you go. Never," he whispered harshly against my neck as he hugged me close to him.

I could barely feel his cool touch, but I closed my eyes nonetheless, and absorbed everything that I could. "Bella," he whispered, and I looked into his mind again. "Help me understand. Why can't you wake up?"

_I…I don't know. At first, there was just so much. Everyone's thoughts-I could hear them, too. It was painful, like fire, so I stepped away. I didn't want to come back for a while._

I felt his hands tighten around me.

_I just wanted to sleep, escape. Then Carlisle said you had to leave, and I got scared. I wanted to tell you to stay, to be with me, but I couldn't wake up. I want to wake up, Edward._

He could tell I was near hysterics again, so he pulled me closer and stroked my hair. "Shh," he said, his voice soft. "It'll be okay, my love." He started to pull away. "I'll be right back. I have to talk to Carlisle."

_Edward! Don't leave…_

He chuckled, hearing the pout in my voice and knowing that it's not that I need him to stay, I just don't want him to go. "Bella," he chided, putting on his condescending tone. "You don't want Carlisle to come in here and start shooting thoughts at you now, do you?"

I sighed. _Alright, if you must…I'll just follow you anyway._

Edward grinned down at my closed eyes, and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "I love you."

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

_Edward's POV_

I ran all the way to Carlisle's office, as fast as when I'm hunting down my prey. "She's conversing with me," I said breathlessly as I burst through the door. Carlisle looked at me confusedly, and I tapped my forehead as explanation.

Carlisle stood up immediately, and I heard his train of thought. _Is she awake then, Edward? What is she saying? Why did she go into a coma like that?_

I tried to shake off the fear I felt at his use of the word 'coma', and explained.

"No, she's not awake. She told me she doesn't know how to. She said she _fainted_," I stressed on the word, trying to convince myself more than Carlisle that that's all that really happened. "Because she was hearing too many thoughts…How is this possible, Carlisle? Your theory suggests that she heard me because of our physical connection. How is it possible that she could hear everyone else, as well?"

Carlisle sat back down in his chair, and thought it out. I could hear his thoughts, but they were too broken up for me to make much of. He clapped his hands together and placed his chin on the back of his hand. "Well…It may be because she hears them through you, Edward," he said. "Your mind is full of our thoughts when you come near us. She looks into your mind unknowingly. It's only rational if she could hear them in your mind, as well."

I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. This was my fault as well, the reason Bella was in a comatose state. "Is that what you really believe, Carlisle?" I asked, my voice barely audible, even to our ears.

He was avoiding my gaze, unwilling to look me in the eyes as he spoke. Too bad his mind spoke for him. _Poor Edward. I feel so bad for him. I really wish he would stop blaming himself, it's not healthy._

I snapped. "Not healthy? Carlisle, Bella's lying on that bed, completely immobile, with no sense of how to get back to me, scared to _death_," I spat out. "Don't tell me not to blame myself over something that's definitely my fault!"

_Edward, he's only trying to help_.

I sighed, hanging my head. "I'm sorry, Carlisle," I said, turning away. I felt his hand on my shoulder and looked up into his understanding amber gaze. "Not to worry, son." I hated the comfort in his voice. I had done Bella wrong, had yelled at Carlisle when he only wanted to help me. Why did I deserve his kindness? Or Bella's love and trust, for that matter?

_We love you, Edward. You're not getting off that easily_, Bella's voice floated in my head.

I laughed, remembering Emmett said something similar to that just a few minutes ago.

Carlisle looked at me strangely, and I shook my head, too exhausted for once to actually respond. He turned back to his desk and lifted his doctor's bag off the table. "I need you to stay here, Edward. She might hear me clearer if you're there, and I need to get her to wake up, not stay… Um, asleep," he said, shooting me a cautious look.

I didn't like it, but my Bella comes first, so I nodded my head and took a seat in the chair opposite his usual one behind the desk.

_Don't worry, Edward, I'll try and help her as much as I can, to the best of my abilities._

I didn't respond, too engrossed in my worries. I couldn't sit still for very long, and I started to pace around the room. What if Bella couldn't wake up? What if, for some reason, she couldn't find her way back to me?

Oh, God. She has to. She has to wake up. I don't know if I could change her if she doesn't. If I put my venom in her, what if all it does is condemn her to eternity in a coma? What if she stays that way forever?

I really should have waited. I gave in to my human desires, regardless of what I know. I let my passion take over, and look at what it's done to Bella.

She said that some people get pregnant when they have sex-I'd gladly take that over this any day. Teenage pregnancy might be inadvisable, but things work out in the end. And the couple gets a child.

This way, Bella gets sick. I am alone. She's in pain, afraid, in the dark. What good comes out of this? What good am I to her?

I dropped down on the chair and groaned, cradling my head in my hands again. _Oh, my Bella. What have I done to you? I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, I love you, please come back._ I pleaded silently.

My head snapped up.

"Edward! Get in here!" Carlisle's voice rang sharp.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

_Carlisle's POV_

I have never seen my son so broken. Not even when he thought he had to leave my new daughter a year ago because he thought he was putting her in danger. An irony that will never cease to amuse me in a twisted way-by leaving, he placed her in the hands of werewolves. A much darker threat than us.

But right now, he looked lost. Heartbroken. It was the very idea that Bella might never awake to him again that killed him from the inside. It was the very guilt that this was his doing that killed him physically.

I have never felt so helpless.

"Not to worry, son," I said to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me over his shoulder, and behind the worry, the fear, the panic, the stress, and the myriad of other emotions running through him, I recognized gratitude for my comfort. I smiled a little at him to show him I understood his outburst, then went to pick up my medical kit from the table.

"I need you to stay here, Edward. She might hear me clearer if you're there, and I need to get her to wake up, not stay…" I chanced a glance at his remorseful expression. "Um, asleep," I said hastily, walking out of the room.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward sitting down, lost in his own thoughts. His gift is a curse to him more now than ever.

I walked briskly to Edward's room, where Bella was rested. She was still unconscious. I set my bag down next to her body and leaned forward, checking her vitals. Her pulse was weak, and sweat was on her forehead. I pursed my lips. She looked so frail…I've seen people look stronger on their deathbeds.

I mentally smacked myself. Edward could probably hear me, as could Bella. There was no point whatsoever thinking this way. I had to remain positive.

I checked her blood pressure, and shined a flashlight into her eyes, to see if she responded in any way. I sighed. She wasn't. She was, no pun intended, completely lifeless. I had to hook her up to an IV. She's weak, and she could use the energy. Maybe this would get her back.

I carefully carried her and brought her down to where I kept my medical equipments. I placed her on the lone hospital bed in the center of the room and started to bring out the right things. As I brought an IV machine close to her, I smiled gently at her figure though I knew she couldn't see me. "This might hurt a little, Bella, if you can hear me. I know of your dislike of needles," I said quietly.

I watched as the IV drip begun to work, and made my evaluation. Her heartbeat was growing stronger steadily, very slowly.

Her breathing quickened, as if she was gasping for air. I frowned. Even with my years of practice, this was new territory to me. Her mind shut itself off because of the pain-it had nothing to do with natural causes and everything to do with supernatural causes.

I watched as the fingers of her hand attached to the IV trembled, and the fingers of her other hand gripped the bed sheet in a firm grip. Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked around wildly with pink eyes, as if she had been crying. She opened her mouth, as if to say something, but no words came out. She was too exhausted.

Instead, she mouthed Edward's name, a pleading look in her eyes. I smiled, patting her forehead lightly, and calling out to Edward.

"It'll be alright, Bella, shh," I assured her, trying to calm her down. Her heartbeat was erratic now with all this excitement. She nodded her head and attempted to slow down her breathing and her pulse.

I smiled at her effort, then turned my head slightly without breaking my gaze on her, keeping an eye out of anything out of the ordinary with her vitals.

"Edward! Get in here!"

_I'm no medical expert, so I just put in what I know. If it's completely wrong, pretend it's right. Be kind, people. I know bones, not how to resuscitate someone from a coma induced by the mind shutting itself off due to reading too many vampires' thoughts._

_By the way, I need your advice. About them falling about…They need a catalyst to bring them back together. There's the obvious in my story-Bella finding out she's pregnant, I think that's fairly obvious from the last chapter, I think. But there's still time for me to change it into something else entirely. I was reading a few fics up on the site, and there are a lot on Bella being pregnant. I'm curious. Do you want to see how it plays out in my story that way, or would you prefer an alternative catalyst?_

_Please read and review, and tell me your opinion on the matter above. I'm really conflicted on that. Thank you!!!_


	7. I'll Always Bring You Back

_**A/N:** This is the fourth chapter I wrote in one day, two for this story. Call me butter cuz I'm on a roll! (Sorry, always wanted to say that ever since I heard it on Charmed). Read and review, and tell me if I should take it slow cuz writing fast makes bad chapters, okay??_

_**Disclaimer:** Not mine._

_**POVs: **Bella, Edward, Alice._

**_Chapter 7: I'll Always Bring You Back_**

_Edward's POV_

If my heart was alive, it would be pumping wildly by now. A million questions flooded my mind, as I tried to concentrate on Bella. Why had Carlisle taken her out of my room? Where was she? Why was her heartbeat softer than usual? Was she alright? Was she going to survive? I should have paid better attention.

I flew down the stairs, straining to hear her heartbeat, and going in the direction it led me. I found myself heading down to the basement, to where Carlisle keeps his medical equipments. I started to panic even more. What was wrong with Bella? A thousand different scenarios, all ending badly, filled my mind, and I was near sobbing by now.

_Calm yourself, Edward. She just woke up, I don't think she's strong enough to hear all of your hysterics._

My father's stern voice made me stop in my tracks. I took deep breaths of unnecessary air to calm myself. I could already smell her freesia scent, and it helped. He was right, of course. I've been keeping Bella from hearing too much so she wouldn't have to suffer. I couldn't stop now. I smiled slightly despite the situation. Leave it to my father to know exactly what I'm doing without being telepathic, or empathic or psychic.

My eyes widened. Wait a minute! Did he say that Bella was awake?

_Yes, my love. Come in, please, I need to see you. I want to feel you with me._

I stopped breathing, running for the door. I pushed it open and dashed to the single bed in the middle of the room.

"Bella!" I yelled, jumping on the bed, and hugging her to me. She laughed weakly, and closed her eyes, trying to hold onto me with her frail arms.

_I've never seen you excited, Edward_, she teased me.

I laughed, pulling back to cover her face with flurry of kisses. "I was so worried, Bella…" I whispered, leaning my forehead against hers, and holding her to me by gripping the sides of her head. I rubbed the temples gently, soothingly, with my thumbs.

"Sorry," her voice was cracked, and I searched her worriedly.

_Would you like some water, love?_ She nodded her head slightly, then winced at the pain it caused.

I didn't want to leave her, so I said, "Carlisle, would you mind getting her a glass of water, please?"

I didn't even look at him, and I knew this must have came off as rude, but Carlisle has been around patients for hundreds of years. He's seen what lovers do when they reconcile, never wanting to let go.

So all he said was, "Of course, Edward. Rest, Bella. Don't exert yourself. You need to get stronger before we can manage to control your newfound gift," he patted her hand gently and walked out of the room.

Bella sighed, sagging into me. I held her closer, shifting so that she was curled up on my lap. "I love you," she whispered.

I closed my eyes, relief washing over me at her words. Three words I've longed to hear come out from her mouth, not in my head, for what seemed like eternity.

"Never scare me like that again, Bella," I whispered hoarsely. "I can't lose you."

Bella smiled against my neck. "'kay."

She sounded so small, so fragile. I was so afraid to break her. _You won't. Just stay with me, Edward. Stay._ I nodded, brushing her hair back from her face.

Carlisle was right back before we knew it, and he held a glass of water in one hand. I smiled at him, thanking him for everything he had done for Bella in one brief glance, and he nodded. I took the glass from him and lifted it to Bella's mouth. She drank the whole glass thirstily, without even taking a break.

"Thank you."

I smiled at her, amused. "You're thirsty," I commented.

She scowled at me, then frowned. _I was screaming at you._

I was frowning at this now. _You were? When?_

_When I was unconscious…I tried to tell you I couldn't wake up. But you only heard me once. I was screaming at you…It got easier to talk to you when you're next to me, holding me._

I smiled encouragingly at her, and squeezed her a little around the shoulders. _Shall I tell Carlisle about this?_ She nodded her head yes, so I relegated this to my father, who was sitting on a plastic chair next to Bella's bed, watching our somewhat silent exchange with interest.

He took this news with surprise, and started to think about the possibilities. "Carlisle, if you could, a little slower with your thoughts…" Bella flinched, shying away into my chest.

Carlisle started, then smiled gently at Bella. "Of course, Bella. I'm sorry. I'm just…This seems to go with my theory that you are projecting through Edward. Your mind isn't as strong as his, yet. You're still a human, and aren't used to hearing people's thoughts rushing about in your mind."

"Will it be the same with humans?" Bella asked, peeking at him under her lashes.

"I can't be too sure, but from what Edward has told me of his gift, I'd say human thoughts move at a relatively slower speed," he stood up.

"Rest, Bella. Get a few hours sleep. When you wake up, we'll start practicing."

"Practicing?" Bella looked confused.

"Yes, love. We can't have you fainting every time you're surrounded by people," I reminded her, kissing the top of her head softly. "We'll have to practice you going about hearing thoughts."

"What about school? And Charlie?"

Carlisle thought for a moment. "We can't have you going to school just yet. So I'll call and inform him that you're ill. He'll want to come and visit, Bella, but I'll convince him that you should stay here under my care. We have practically the facilities of a hospital ward here. He won't be able to refuse," he decided.

He smiled at Bella and I once more and left to make the arrangements. I heard him calling Alice, probably to check if she's seen anything wrong with his plan.

I turned back to Bella, who was snuggling into my chest, sighing. "I'm glad I'm finally awake," she said, her voice muffled since her lips are pressed against my neck. I stroked her hair. "It was horrible, Edward. You were here, but I couldn't feel you…" She shuddered.

I felt myself grow colder at that very thought, but refused to give in to it. What was important was the fact that Bella was back with me. As much as I hated to, I had to let her sleep. She must be exhausted. "Bella, I'm glad, too. But I think Carlisle is right," I said gently. I knew she would protest. "You need to sleep."

Bella's head shot up, and she looked at me almost pleadingly. "No, Edward. I can't," she whispered. "You're still tired," I argued. "And Carlisle wants me to give you some painkillers," I nodded towards the door.

She shook her head this time, vehemently. "No, I-I can't…I'm afraid I won't wake up. I'm afraid I won't know how again," she started to cry.

_Bella, shh, it's alright, I'll be here. I'll be here, and I'll always bring you back. Trust me._

Finally, she nodded. I placed her down on the bed, and dashed to get the painkillers and another glass of water. I was back before she had blinked. I handed her the painkillers, and she took it without a word, swallowing with the water.

"Stay with me," she said, her eyes already drooping slightly. I smiled sadly at her, and nodded, climbing in next to her, and holding her to me.

Bella sighed sleepily, and snuggled into my chest, her already limp arms around my waist. I held her close and stroked her hair. She was already giving in to slumber, but I started to hum her lullaby anyway. It soothed me as well as her.

I watched as Bella slept, trying hard to keep away any negative thoughts. I didn't want her to be plagued by those even in her sleep.

I wondered how Charlie would react, and what would happen once we start practicing. I don't know if Carlisle would agree to me being in the same room as her all the time, but I'm going to have to insist.

I would have kept my distance if that's what's the best for Bella, but she's shown me herself how much better she is with me by her side. Her headaches disappear when I'm holding her, and I can communicate with her, pull her out of the darkness, when we're together.

Maybe I am a monster for making her go through all of this in the first place, but it's happened, and if my presence is what she desires, and what makes her better, then I'm not going to deny her that.

Bella needs me, and I will stay with her for that.

She snuggled closer to me, and I swore she smiled.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

_Alice's POV_

I glanced up at the setting sun, smiling contentedly as I laid on my back on the grass. I'd just spent the last few hours hunting with Jazz. Em and Rose were somewhere nearby, but I haven't crossed paths with them yet. Jazz was still finishing up on his last lion. I licked my lips, satisfied for today.

I frowned suddenly, remembering Bella at the house. I knew she was going to wake up by tonight. But she was in a lot of pain, a lot of stress. And Edward was beside himself. It made me feel very helpless not to be able to do anything for my brother and my best friend.

I felt his presence and smiled, turning my head to the side. Jazz laid next to me, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "What are you thinking about, Alice? You're stressed," he whispered, kissing me on the cheek.

"About Edward and Bella, back at the house," I told him. "I feel very helpless. I want to do something, help, or assure them. But I can't. Edward doesn't believe me, and Bella's lost…"

Jasper pulled me closer and smiled. "You did your best, Alice. Don't worry about it. And like you saw, Bella will wake up tonight. It's only a matter of time."

I nodded against his chest. "Yes. I know…" I sighed. I was being irrational. I just hated seeing Bella in pain. It caused a ripple effect. First it's Bella, then it's Edward, then me and Esme, then Jazz and Carlisle, then Emmett and Rose. We all get hurt if one of us gets hurt.

I don't think Bella realizes that she's already a part of our family. She became a part of our family the moment I had that vision of her becoming one of us, whether the others accepted it fully at that point in time or not.

I remembered Jasper wanting to kill Bella, siding with an overly jealous Rosalie because they both didn't want our secret to come out. What a surprise Bella has been-she's accepted us fully without batting an eye. I wonder sometimes why she isn't scared of us at all. I mean, she's afraid of James and Victoria, and the Volturi. But I thought it's a natural reaction for a human to run when they hear they're standing opposite a vampire?

But no, she didn't run. In fact, she fell in love with one, became best friends with one, and have sleepover willingly with an entire family of vampires. I shook my head, laughing. Something is wrong with that head of hers, but I'm glad.

I'm also glad that Jasper hadn't gone through with his plan of killing Bella. Look where we're all at now. She's almost ready to join us as a family for eternity. We're complete as a family with her.

And he did it because of me, because I asked him not to. Even though his every instinct told him to kill her, he didn't because I told him. God, I love this man.

I looked up at Jasper and smiled at him. "I love you, Jazz."

He laughed, crushing his lips on mine with fervor. "Love you, too."

"Ugh. Do you have to do that here?"

We broke apart to see Rosalie and Emmett approaching us. They were both spotless, and Rose didn't even have a hair out of place. I grinned. "You two are much worse," I informed them.

Rose grinned and sat down gracefully next to me; Em followed suit. Jazz and I sat up as well. "You think it's safe to go back?" Emmett asked.

I closed my eyes and peeked. "Um, not yet. Bella's going to wake up in a few minutes, but we should let her get back to sleep from the painkillers before we go back," I informed them.

They nodded, pretending they know exactly what I was saying. I grinned at that, loving being the know-it-all. "Won't that just get her all riled up again, though?" Rosalie frowned.

I shrugged. "The door to the basement's sound proof," I reminded her.

My phone rung a second after I'd flipped it open. "It'll work, Carlisle," I informed him. "I'll be going by Charlie's in a ten minutes, to pick up a few of Bella's things, and to ask him to come by for a visit. Be prepared-he's going to want to blame Edward."

I listened for a moment. "No, of course not. He's just upset Bella's sick and has to stay at the house. He won't suspect anything. It'll blow over, Carlisle," I assured him.

I snapped the phone shut, leaned forward and kissed Jazz briefly before standing up, pulling Jazz up with me. "Come on, race you back!" I called out to Em and Rose.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

When I got to Charlie's house, he was already pacing around the living room. Carlisle must have told him that I was coming by.

I got out of Jazz's car, smiling at him reassuringly as he drove off. I couldn't have taken my Porsche, because Charlie would want to come back to our house, and I needed him to take his cruiser if he was to be convinced later on to go home.

Charlie had the door open before I was even at the door, which was an accomplishment. "Oh, thank _God_, Alice!" he cried, hysterical.

He pulled me into a hug, and I let him, patting his back. "It's alright, Charlie. Bella's okay, now. She's awake."

He pulled back and stared into my eyes, desperate. "But then why did Dr. Cullen said that she needs to stay over?"

I bit my lip. "She has a high fever. He wants to make sure nothing else happens, that's all, Charlie. We all care a lot about Bella, and my dad has hospital equipments at our house in case anything happens."

At his panicked expression, I quickly added, "Not that anything will."

He nodded a little, then stepped back, releasing me, slightly embarrassed at his display of emotion. "I guess you'd want some of Bella's things, then?"

I nodded, and he waved me upstairs. I worked as fast as I could without it being suspicious. I took a few clothes, frowning at her wardrobe. When Bella gets better, I'd have to take her shopping. I don't care how much she protests or if I have to drag her to the mall kicking and screaming…Who can live with this little clothes? And not even the right ones, either.

I picked the best of them, and folded them into the bag. I took a few other things-books in case she got bored, and a few of the magazines she had lying around. I didn't bother with music-Edward could handle that. He practically owns a music store in his very own room.

I zipped up the duffel bag and went downstairs. Charlie was still pacing around. I sighed quietly. His outburst tonight was really unavoidable. He wouldn't get any peace until he saw Bella.

Thank God I'd told Rose to straighten Bella out a little before we reach. I don't know if Rose will comply-something about her relationship with Bella has changed. She didn't seem as uptight about Bella joining our family anymore. But in any case, I'm glad Esme was there when I told her.

"Charlie," I placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped, startled. He hadn't heard me coming down the stairs. "Would you like to come with me, and see Bella?"

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

_Bella's POV_

It felt as if I was floating somewhere…Nice and warm…I could still feel Edward's cool arms around me, though, and that was what comforted me the most, the feel of him. It let me know that he was there, holding me down, and that I didn't have to worry about getting lost in the darkness.

I was able to enjoy my time in my dreamless sleep. Even though I was sound asleep, I knew I wasn't awake. It was disconcerting, and I wasn't entirely sure I was resting. It must be the painkillers.

I felt Edward's cool arms shaking me slightly, and I frowned. "Bella, love, wake up." Was I lost again? "Charlie's going to be here any second."

I sighed, frustrated. I wanted to sleep. I liked it like this. Edward's arms slipped from me, and I felt his weight leaving the bed. I fought to open my eyes, panicking. Where did he go? Didn't he know I needed him here? "Shh, I'm here," I heard him, and my eyes flew open. I found him sitting right next to me, holding my hand in his, rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand.

I looked around me. I wasn't in the basement anymore. I was in Edward's room. There was a IV machine and a heart monitor next to the bed, attached to me. _When did I get here?_

_A few minutes ago._

I frowned_. Hours? How did I not realize this?_

_You were very deeply asleep. I think you were mumbling something about Charlie shooting me when he finds out we're engaged. _He smirked at this and I scowled. I know a gun wouldn't hurt Edward, but it didn't stop my irrational fear, either.

_Why do I need to be here? I thought…With the equipments…?_

_Yes, Bella. We'll move you back as soon as Charlie's gone. It wouldn't look good if he were to come by and his daughter was locked in the basement, would it? Try and block out everyone else's thoughts for as long as you can, alright?_

This was when I noticed the fuzzy thoughts of the others. Edward, I could hear plain as day. Them, not so much. It was either the painkillers or they were too far.

Even I could hear the footsteps now, and Charlie's thoughts became clear to me. _I hope she's alright. God, if it's anything Cullen did…I'll kill him, I swear._

His minds begun playing different scenes on how he would kill Edward, his gun the main perpetrator in various scenarios.

Edward and I shared a look. _I told you_, I stuck my tongue out at him. He only laughed and kissed my knuckle.

Charlie knocked and entered, a little awkwardly. I could see and hear his concern, though. And that's what mattered. I smiled at him, and waved him in.

Edward didn't leave my side, because he knew I wanted him here. He did, however, stood up and sat on the edge of the bed, still holding my hand. Charlie glared at him, and took the seat Edward had just vacated.

"Bells, how are you feeling?" he asked, his eyes heavy with worry.

"Don't worry, dad. Edward and Carlisle are really helping me get better," I told him sincerely, smiling.

At seeing my smile, Charlie looked much more relieved. "Thank God, Bella. I…I was so worried!"

I nodded my head. "I know, dad. But it's okay. I'll get better. They know what to do. Carlisle's a really good doctor, you said so yourself," I was trying to pacify him. I knew from reading his thoughts that he thought we were going home tomorrow. He hoped I was well enough to go home tonight. He wasn't going to like this one bit.

"Well, if that's the case, can you go home, Bells?" he asked, brows furrowing. "If Dr. Cullen just gives me the medicine, I'll make sure you take them…"

I shook my head. "He wants to keep me here for," my voice lowered to a whisper, "a few nights," and rose again to a normal pitch, "for observation."

My trick did not work on Charlie. His face reddened to a shade I didn't even know was entirely possible. "A few nights?" he exploded. "Bella! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of you!" he bellowed.

Carlisle was at the door in an instant. "Chief Swan," Carlisle said tentatively, approaching him with grace. "Bella had a really high fever, and she's still running one right now. I would rather appreciate it if you'd let me take care of her, as her doctor, and…" He looked at Edward and me briefly, and Edward shook his head. I understood from their thoughts that Carlisle wanted to know if we'd informed Charlie of our engagement yet. "And as a friend," he said finally.

Charlie was still looking murderous, and his angry gaze turned towards Edward. Even without reading his thoughts, I knew he blamed Edward. How could he? He didn't even know what happened to me! How could he just jump to such an irrational conclusion like that? How, in the human world, could Edward have possibly caused me to catch a fever? Even in the vampire world, he wasn't actually the cause.

"Don't, dad," I said weakly. "Please, I'm just tired…" This was surprisingly true. "Can't we please just talk about this tomorrow?" I turned to Edward, and he nodded, leaning forward and kissing me on the forehead.

"Sleep, my Bella. It's alright. I'll talk to your dad and Carlisle downstairs, okay?"

I wanted to say no, to plead with him to stay, but that would only rile Charlie up again. I was afraid of letting him go, though. I was afraid because the last time I was alone, I was in the dark, so lost…

Edward winced, and I knew he understood from my thoughts what I wanted. He opened his mouth to protest, but I shook my head.

"No, just stay?" I asked, irrational tears starting to form behind my eyes. I started to gasp, finding it hard to breathe. I didn't want to feel that burning again, I didn't want to get lost.

"Bella…" he shushed, brushing my hair away from my face. I threw myself at him, hugging him close.

Charlie was still angry, but he was thrown off by my sudden outburst. He wanted to say something else, to yell at Edward, or persuade Carlisle so he could take me home, but I was crying, my tears flowing endlessly. I couldn't help it.

Carlisle placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Please, Charlie. Let her calm down," he said gently, in that charming manner that seemed to satisfy a lot of humans. I supposed he was very good at getting what he wanted from others because of this, and it helped the Cullens move from place to place all the time.

"Let's go downstairs and talk it out," Carlisle prodded.

Taking one last look at Edward and I, hugging each other on the bed, Charlie huffed, nodding curtly and storming out of the door.

Carlisle smiled, assuring us both, and followed Charlie.

When they were both gone, Edward pulled back and kissed me, pressing his lips against mine in desperate need. I wrapped my arms around him, gasping into his mouth, holding myself tighter to him. I didn't want to ever let go of him. I wanted the safety of his arms forever.

"Shh, Bella," he whispered, pulling back finally to look at me with those golden eyes. "It's alright. I won't leave you, I promise. I love you."

He gently laid me back down on the bed, and I sighed, the drowsiness taking over yet again. I wasn't scared because I felt him with me, right next to me.

_I love you too._

_Seriously, people, review. Love it or hate it??_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, guys, it's me...Obviously. I just wanted to apologize for being MIA for so long. I have to admit I'm not the best under pressure. I started this to escape from the real world and it helped for the longest time - I received compliments instead of negativity and I started feeling invincible, like I could do anything. And I could, in a matter of speaking. Or is it, writing?

Anyway, I know it's not an excuse, after disappearing for...What, two years now? I've probably made a lot of you turn away from this, but I hope that _some_ are still loyal to BH and are continuing to read this way overdue posts. Life just got in the way. I think I'm suffering through a very delicate 'Dorothy Parker in the 20s & 30s' sort of a situation.

I sincerely hope that I've made up to at least some of you by posting the rest of BELLA HALE, every last chapter, at the same time, as well as seven new chapters for ADVENTURES OF SILLY BELLA.

At this point, I'm not so sure I will complete my other uncompleted stories. Not in the immediate future, anyway. I'm so sorry, but they're on hiatus for me - I'm just not feeling it. One of these days, I'm going to have to reread TWILIGHT SAGA all over again, and maybe I'll get the inspiration. I'm really sorry about that.

Back to BELLA HALE. I don't know if I'm entirely satisfied with how the James situation started out - it feels too rushed to me. I think I did my best to smooth it over for the rest of BH. The sequel is pending though at this point, I'm not even sure if I'll write it. I have a good plot, for the change and what'll happen with the Volturi, and even her first year, but then things take a more dramatic turn and I'm not sure if that's suitable for a BH flow (despite the few twists and turns, BH seems cheery to me and this new plot line is a little...Out there).

I'll continue writing a few more chapters for ADVENTURES OF SILLY BELLA, I think. Mostly, it's because I miss child-Bella. In the originals, we never get to see the childlike side of her or even the teenage side of her, really. She was so grown up. In Breaking Dawn, it's like everyone skipped their teenage phase and moved on to becoming people in their 20s or 30s. Maybe even middle aged. Then in BH, we do get to see it but we missed out on some of the 'cute moments' in a child's life. Some are purely for entertainment purposes, some have a deeper meaning. Whatever it is, it helps to see the innocence of a child's life.

Now, I know I'm probably disappointing a lot of you by not completing my other stories, but I do have quite a few others that I will be posting along with BH and ASB. They are on my profile, so just check them out if you want to:

- **The Distance Between Us**: a Twilight fan fiction. COMPLETED. Summary: It has been exactly a year since Edward left. Bella's been driving aimlessly for almost as long. Now, temporarily in NY, she runs across Alice and Emmett, half-mad. Alice figures out something is wrong when she could see the 'Edward hallucination' Bella keeps having, and none of the humans can. EXB.

- **The Strange Case of Edward Cullen**: a Twilight fan fiction. ONE-SHOT. COMPLETED. Summary: The many reasons why Edward Cullen is strange. AU love story. EXB.

- **The Monstrosity in Humanity**: a Twilight fan fiction. TWO-SHOT. COMPLETED. Summary: We all know that Renee had to have dated throughout Bella's childhood. What if her boyfriends weren't good men? What if this led to Bella having a very drastically different sort of past that no one knew about? This is Bella, engaged to Edward, telling him why she knew he wasn't a monster. EXB.

- **Sweet Reprieve**: a Twilight fan fiction. ONE-SHOT. COMPLETED. Summary: an outtake from a story I have outlined and even written for a few chapters. The story, entitled 'The Blue Hour' is basically Twilight with Alice and Jasper as the human-vampire couple, with the others already as Cullens. Bella is Rosalie's and Emmett's daughter since Rose was human when vampire Emmett met her and they had the whole hybrid baby Bella thing, and even though her story's changed, she's not the forerunner in this story. Alice and Jasper are, with strong undertones of Alice/Bella friendship/sisterhood. 'Sweet Reprieve' is Rosalie contemplating her new life as a vampire, mourning what she had lost, but being so happy over what she had found: a husband and children. It's sweet and fluffy.

- **When Jasper Met Bella**: a Twilight fan fiction. ONE-SHOT. COMPLETED. Summary: Another outtake from The Blue Hour. I haven't decided to post TBH yet, and if people like Sweet Reprieve and When Jasper Met Bella, then I will. This one is about how baby Bella helps her family (sans Alice) find Jasper and bring him into their family.

For BONES fans, since I don't think I will be continuing with my first BONES fan fiction, at least for now, I have other, better, ones:

- **The Evolution of Us**: a Bones fan fiction. ONE-SHOT. COMPLETED. Summary: A dream leads Brennan to evaluate her recent feelings towards Booth, as well as their odd co-dependent relationship. An epiphany comes to her - one that results in a funny, loving, Booth & Brennan sort of situation. Booth/Brennan, of course.

- **Heartbreak City**: a Bones fan fiction. Summary: Booth and Brennan are back in DC after a year apart, two completely different people. He has a blonde on his arm, seemingly out of love with her, and she has heartbreak in her eyes, having come to terms with her love for him. The two of them bend and pull and push, but in the end, they are always meant to be. The story of how they finally get together, but not without its share of heartbreak. Eventual BB.

- **The Clandestine Affair**: a Bones fan fiction. First 8 episode-chapters posted. Summary: Booth and Brennan have always been together, right from the Pilot episode. But Brennan has a secret - her life isn't as empty as Booth thinks it is. They not only find their way to being in love throughout every episode, they also find their way to being a family. P.S. If you're not into Brennan having kids pre-series, don't read. I just thought that if she had kids, someone to love and be loved for in return unconditionally, she'd understand love better and be more open to being with Booth. BB aren't going to be having their own kids until the epilogue, and I will be doing this story up to the 100th episode, so…I mean, if Brennan actually got pregnant, it would screw with the plot even more so we'll just stick to Booth having Parker and Brennan with her kids. Give it a shot, though, you might like it.

- **The Beginning of Forever**: a Bones fan fiction. First 17 chapters posted. Summary: Booth and Brennan met in high school, she a 15 year old junior in foster care and he a 17 year old junior with an abusive past, living with his brother and grandfather in Chicago. They met, they fell in love, they have conflicts, they stick it out together. This is a massive, epic, really long love/family story, with every chapter outlined thoroughly. This is my BONES baby, with a BB that's a lot like Bren and Booth even if they are still forensic anthropologist/FBI agent down the line. I'm really counting on your thoughts on this particular fan fiction, so if you like BONES, and aren't a fan of angst, please check this out and leave a line or two. Thank you.

To wrap things up here, I hope it's not too much to ask some of you to leave a review, however tiny, about the rest of BH, as well as the new chapters for ASB and my new stories. I hope to get you new chapters of my new, uncompleted stories soon. I promise I won't disappear on you for two years again.

Thank you, yet again, for everything. Your endless patience, your kind words, even your harsh ones, and your support. I couldn't have done all of this without any of you. You are my rock, giving me more than enough strength to pull through. You'll never know how thankful I am for everything you've done for me.

BH is over, even if the story isn't completely told (crosses fingers for sequel) but it's over just the same. 50 chapters...Wow. That's amazing. I can't believe I actually finished it. Thank you yet again for following me through this journey.

Now, I'm not sure how long it would take me to upload everything - FF is being weird on my computer - but I promise to try my hardest to have it all up by Sunday night. I wanted to upload everything before the new Bones season premiere tonight for those of you in the States, but that doesn't look like it's happening. It's all just right there so it depends on the speed of my computer, I guess…Sorry.

So, parting words for now, please leave a line and tell me how you feel. Even if it's a smack to the face and a blow to the pride, I'll take it.

Your sincerely,

Juliet.


End file.
